date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
My Treasure
My Treasure is the ending theme for Date A Live Ⅱ Episode 10. The song is performed by Minori Chihara as Miku Izayoi, written by Shio Watanabe, composed and arranged by Go Sakabe. The full and instrumental versions of the songs are included in the DATE A "IMPRESSIVE" MUSIC soundtrack album. __TOC__ Video Ending = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Lyrics Romaji= Osanai koro ni zutto akogareteta kira kira hikaru stage Shower head wo mic ni mitatete ha Bathroom hibiku koe la la la la la la utau Hankyo suru oto ga nandaka tokubetsu mitai de ureshikatta Ima mo ano koro no kimochi chanto omoi daseru Let me sing you a song & let's sing along Ikusenman ni hirogaru boshi wo hito tsubu hito tsubu nadukeru mitai ni Let me sing you a song & let's sing along Kami sama ga watashi ni kureta no ha saiko no okuri mono Yoru no koen mimi wo sasu shizukesa sukoshi natsukashii stage Ishi no kaidan ichi, nidan noboreba Spotlight tsuki akari la la la la la la utau Watashi wo mitsumeru hito tachi no yorokobu egao ga ureshikatta Koko ni irareru shiawase chanto kamishimeteru Let me sing you a song & let's sing along Matataku manten no hoshizora wo　umarete hajimete mita toki no yo ni Let me sing you a song & let's sing along Kami sama ga oshiete kureta no ha wasure rarenai keshiki Kanpeki na uta janakute mo ii Utaitai watashi dake no uta kokoro furuwasu uta wo Ah Let me sing you a song & let's sing along Koe ga kareru made hibikaseru wa doko ka de kiiteru hito ha iru kagiri Let me sing you a song & let's sing along Kami sama ga watashi ni kureta no ha kore ijo no nai kiseki |-| Kanji= 幼い頃に　ずっと憧れてた　キラキラ光るステージ シャワーヘッドを　マイクに見立てては バスルーム　響く声　ララララララ　歌う 反響する音が　なんだか　特別みたいで嬉しかった 今もあの頃の気持ち　ちゃんと思い出せる Let me sing you a song & let's sing along 幾千万に広がる星を　一粒一粒　名付けるみたいに Let me sing you a song & let's sing along 神様が私にくれたのは　最高の贈り物 夜の公園　耳を刺す静けさ　少し懐かしいステージ 石の階段　一、二段上れば スポットライト　月明かり　ララララララ　歌う 私を見つめる人たちの　喜ぶ笑顔が嬉しかった ここに　いられる幸せ　ちゃんと噛み締めてる Let me sing you a song & let's sing along 瞬く満天の星空を　生まれて初めて　見た時のように Let me sing you a song & let's sing along 神様が教えてくれたのは　忘れられない景色 完璧な　歌じゃなくてもいい 歌いたい　私だけの歌　心震わす歌を Ah Let me sing you a song & let's sing along 声がかれるまで響かせるわ　どこかで聴いてる人はいる限り Let me sing you a song & let's sing along 神様が私にくれたのは　これ以上ない奇跡 |-| English= Since that time, I always chase after the sparkly stage of light I stand with the shower head as the mic Resonating in the bathroom, la la la la la la, I sing The sound echoes somehow so special, I am glad of it Even now, the feelings that time, always felt inside properly Let me sing you a song & let's sing along I likely named each one of the stars in distant Let me sing you a song & let's sing along The thing God gave me is the best gift The night in the park, I sing silently, in a bit dear stage I step by the staircase of stone With the moonlit as my spotlight, la la la la la la, I sing I'm happy as peoples who saw me are happy I will protect this place, where I give happiness to peoples Let me sing you a song & let's sing along Those stars twinkling in the skies are like the ones I saw after my birth Let me sing you a song & let's sing along What God told me is an unforgettable landscape It is fine even though this is not a perfect song I want to sing this very song of mine, the song that shakes hearts, Ah Let me sing you a song & let's sing along I will sing until my voice hoarse, as long as it reach the peoples who were listening somewhere Let me sing you a song & let's sing along The thing God gave me is the miracle that won't happen again Category:Music Category:Ending Theme Category:Season 2 Category:Media Category:Discography Category:Character Songs